


Side to Side

by gwenthemonster



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 双性车





	Side to Side

张颜齐走进房间，手里的包直接扔在了门口的地上。

“咚”的一声吸引了坐在床上看书的人的注意力。姚琛抬起头看他，床头灯的光笼罩着他的脸很柔和；他笑了笑：

“回来啦。”

张颜齐默不作声地走了两步，然后一个飞扑，压到了姚琛身上，双手环住了男孩纤细的腰肢。

姚琛发出了一声闷闷的惊呼，但还是习惯性地搂住了他的脖子。张颜齐还戴着口罩，身上尚遗留着不甚清淡的妆发产品的化学香气。他脸埋在姚琛胸口，却不说话，姚琛心下一动，摸了摸他挑染得很嚣张炫酷的头发，“怎么了嘛？”

“没怎么，想你。”张颜齐声音听起来倒挺正常，他终于肯抬起脸来，下垂眼里甚至带着点控诉，“乖乖，耍朋友怎么这么痛苦，我好想你，见不到你我就难受。”

姚琛心里觉得甜蜜又好笑，故意闹他，柔柔地说，“那就不耍了嘛。”

“那不行！”张颜齐一下子来了神气，“那我直接就死唠。”

姚琛拍了他肩膀一下，接着手伸到他耳朵后面，去摸卡在那里的口罩带子，弯弯的笑眼与他对视。

张颜齐摸他的手，捏着他的手把口罩摘了，然后迫不及待地凑上去亲姚琛的嘴。

姚琛应该已经刷过牙了，嘴巴里是一股柚子薄荷甜甜又清爽的味道。他的嘴唇好软，张颜齐舔过他的嘴唇，忍不住侧过头用舌头更深入地探索他。

接吻真是非常没有实际意义的一件事，两个人的舌头缠绕在一起，转一圈又一圈，或者是无章法地触碰摩擦，根本没有什么目的性，却能带来这样浓郁而纯粹的快乐。张颜齐越亲越上头，听着姚琛鼻腔里发出软绵绵的哼吟，恨不得把整个香香软软的他都吞到肚里。

半天后终于舍得分开，两人脸都红了，姚琛细长的眼睛更显得朦胧迷人，他小小声黏黏糊糊地说，“你都没洗澡，就到床上来。”

“一起洗咯。”张颜齐大言不惭。

虽然姚琛已经洗过了，但张颜齐说被他穿着脏衣服抱过了，就要再洗一次。姚琛没打算认真反抗，然后就真的一起洗了。

姚琛被张颜齐拉着手双双走进浴室的时候，何洛洛低头玩手机假装没看到他们，任豪照常一脸云淡风轻，在他们关门前说了一句，“声音轻点啊。”

姚琛抱紧怀里的浴巾和衣服，脸红了，张颜齐不在意地冲任豪摆摆手，然后锁上了门。

洗澡当然是真的要洗。张颜齐坐在浴缸里，享受姚琛给他洗头的服务，一边背对着跟姚琛聊天，逗姚琛多说点——这是他持续了一段时间的一个任务，已经颇有一些成效，至少在张颜齐面前，姚琛已经比以前畅所欲言很多，就算没什么实质内容，他也不会太担心张颜齐觉得无聊。

姚琛用花洒把泡沫冲干净，一手小心地挡在张颜齐额头上，尽量不让泡沫滑到他眼睛，但有一些水还是进到他耳朵里，姚琛关掉水把花洒放回原处以后，张颜齐甩了甩脑袋，水滴飞洒。

姚琛往后躲了躲，遂咯咯笑起来，“张颜齐你是狗迈？”

他后知后觉地想象自己在给一只金毛大狗狗洗澡，一时笑得停不下来。

张颜齐没立马搭腔，垂着脑袋抬手撸了一把头发，挤掉了一些水，然后站起来转过身面对他；姚琛没控制住往下瞥了一眼，然后迅速收回目光看他的脸，感到自己耳朵都发烫。

张颜齐扬起一边嘴角懒懒地笑一下，他超过姚琛的那一点身高，在此刻两人坦诚相待的时候莫名显得尤为明显。他不费力地抬手把姚琛罩在花洒下方的墙上，低头咬住姚琛的耳朵。

“我是狗的话，我们姚姚是什么？”

姚琛惊喘。他眼眶发热，抬手抱住张颜齐的脖子，只觉得还什么都没做，自己已经也要化成液体被冲走了。

“外面…”他的嘤咛被水声打断，张颜齐一手环住他将他带进怀里，一手拧开了花洒到最大。

“叫给我听就行了。”张颜齐低声说。

姚琛顺从地趴在墙上，任张颜齐三根手指插在他两腿之间湿红的肉穴内，四处刮搔着进进出出，刮出的淫水很快又被两人头顶上倾泻而下的水流冲掉，却冲不掉张颜齐手指间粘腻的触感。姚琛两只手撑着瓷砖墙面，打颤的两条细腿显得他站立困难。

指腹摸到穴道内某个地方，引来姚琛激烈的反应。他嘴里带着哭腔嗫嚅着不行不可以，小巧的屁股却不受控制般地往男人的手指上靠，甚至自主自发地扭动起来。

张颜齐感到自己呼吸也愈发沉重，三根手指对准那处又快又狠地摩擦起来，来回不过十几下，就有一大股温热的汁液冲刷他的指尖，顺着他不停抽插的手指四溅开来。

姚琛捂住甜腻尖叫的手被张颜齐从后面扯开，按在墙上。他的声音平时轻轻软软的，叫起来能比女孩子还尖，娇得张颜齐上火。姚琛这下是真的站不住了，只能靠身后人环住他腰的手臂勉强保持站姿。看着他这副不堪承受的骚样，张颜齐心里有那团邪火难以熄灭，他抽出手指，不给姚琛多少喘息的时间就扶着自己坚硬无比的阴茎顶开那被玩成深粉色的肉穴。  
刚进去了饱满的前端，姚琛就开始发抖，不自禁地要往下坐，张颜齐一手温柔地抚摸着男孩儿痉挛的腰腹，一手掐着他美妙的人鱼线，胯用力一送，整个顶进了男孩儿体内。

姚琛似是就这么又达到了一个小高潮，张着嘴仰着头上气不接下气地啜泣。他背部的皮肤不见阳光，很白很嫩，在水流冲洗下像一块温润的玉，在张颜齐眼前被撞得起伏。张颜齐附身去咬他的耳朵和下颌，突然问出一个似乎迟来的问题，“姚姚，乖乖，你想不想我？”

问出问题时他已经开始摆胯往男孩儿体内撞击，姚琛的回答被撞得零碎，“啊啊…想…嗯啊——呜…你、你好烦..…想你的…呜呜….”

张颜齐心头发热发胀，好像一个火山就要爆炸了，流出来的不是岩浆是糖浆。他轻车熟路地伸手去摸男孩儿被撑开的小穴上方的花蒂，一小粒硬硬的在指尖揉搓，明明立刻感受到了穴道急促收缩和深处涌来的一波波热液，却仍故意问道。

“姚姚不喜欢吗？这样呢？”边问还边更用力地往里顶，每一次都擦过刚刚手指摸到的那个地方，干得男孩儿忍不住压低上身折成了近九十度，水流冲刷得他睁不开眼睛。

“啊——”姚琛已经被过多的快感刺激得要翻白眼，似乎彻底失了神志，嘴里开始乱七八糟地浪叫，“不要…那里….呜呜….喜欢，好舒服…呀——…肚子里面…嗯啊…要尿、呜——”

张颜齐是他第一个男人，还是初恋，他在床上的这些事情可以说多是他教的，不知是不是这个缘故，两人情到浓处，姚琛总会展现出一种天真无知的浪荡。张颜齐每每心里赞叹，又想也许姚琛本性里就有这种东西，只是被他激发出来了。

总之他都很自豪。

张颜齐喘着粗气加快抽插的速度和力道，男孩儿圆润的屁股被撞得上下弹，激起一层层肉浪，更是看得他眼热。

结果姚琛并没有尿出来，只是又经历了一个格外漫长的潮吹。在此期间张颜齐也没停下抽插，追逐着自己的快感，直到闷哼着射在了姚琛里面。

张颜齐慢慢地将软下来的阴茎抽出来，很快看到白色的粘稠液体从姚琛被撞到肿胀鲜红的花穴里缓缓流出。他从后面搂住还在发抖打颤的男孩，转了个身，温柔地带着他坐下来，拢住他在怀里。

他顺便取下了花洒，还将水调小了一些。

姚琛一脸失神，身体仍在余韵中，肚子和屁股都停不下地抽搐，湿漉漉地靠在张颜齐怀里。每次激烈的情事过后，他都像一只失去了方向的小羊羔，就像此刻这样，竖起的双腿无意识地并拢又分开，在张颜齐怀里小幅度地扭动，喉咙里发出不知所措的嘤咛。

“琛琛宝儿，嘘…没事了。”这种时候就轮到将他彻底摧毁的张颜齐再次将他一块块完整地拼回去。他用温和的水流冲洗着姚琛的身体，尤其是腿心处被玩得一片狼藉的部位。

他动作极尽轻柔地用手指把自己射进去的东西挖出来，一边冲干净，直到再没有更多白浊的液体流出来。期间姚琛敏感地扭动呜咽，都被张颜齐轻声轻语地在他耳边安抚下去。

直到出了浴缸，被张颜齐用浴巾裹住擦干，姚琛才基本回复了神志。但这种时候他会更粘人，会忍不住跟张颜齐撒娇，要抱抱，甚至踮起脚要亲他。

张颜齐好喜欢他这样。他爱死了。

走回房间的路上张颜齐搂着姚琛，完全无心思去看何洛洛和任豪的脸色。

姚琛显然累了，躺上床时眼睛也睁不开，就像犯困的小仓鼠。张颜齐也累了，他抱住他的小仓鼠，在他脸上亲了亲，低声说，“晚安。”

“晚安77…”姚琛最后眨了眨眼睛，睫毛扇动着合上，睡着了。

END


End file.
